Vampire Saviour
by Kayleyyy
Summary: Isabella is a depressed 18 year old girl, being forced into a marriage she doesn't want. She's desperate for an escape. And one comes along in the impressive form of young Edward Masen. Set in the 1800's. First ever Fanfic : Rated M just to be sure...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Smoothing down her elegant ball gown, Isabella sighed unhappily at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her was a beautiful, eighteen year old girl, with a busy social life and a caring, devoted fiancé. Yet this was only how it seemed … not how it was.

She _was_ beautiful. She had almond-shaped eyes of the deepest chocolate brown that were always sparkling with laughter or just general good nature. Her pale face was heart shaped while her full pink lips were always parted in a sparkling smile. Her dark curly dark brown hair was tied up in an intricate hairstyle that had taken literally hours to perfect. She was eighteen and she did have a fiancé, yet the fiancé was not caring but spiteful and much less devoted than controlling. To the outside world she had the perfect life, but on the inside she was screaming for help, for an escape.

Jacob Black, though the perfect gentlemen on the outside, was a cold, cruel and calculating man. Isabella had been betrothed to Jacob when she was just a baby, and neither of the pair had had any decision in the closely impending marriage. They had been merely acquaintances for years before her father told her she was getting married to the arrogant ladies man that she detested. Though he never knew of her hatred for him; it just wouldn't be proper for her to raise her eyes to his face and scream at him for hours, preferably with a heavy weapon in her hand. Jacob did not like the idea of settling down, but he was a driven man and the idea of being written out of his father's will if he backed out of the marriage was not one that appealed to him. It helped that Isabella was beautiful and of a noble, wealthy family, but it displeased Jacob that she would not have sex with him. He felt that it was her final way of saving herself for someone else, of not having to marry him, of a way to escape the marriage – if she slept with Jacob, no other man would want her.

"Alas!" she cried, watching the tears roll down the cheeks of her reflection. "Only in my eighteenth year of life … young of heart but old of soul! How I wish for adventure to fall my way, for a release from the prison I am heading for." She turned and hurried from the room, wiping her cheeks as she went. She walked down the stairs and crossed through the foyer, hoping that the cool evening air would dry and pale her eyes.

Climbing into her carriage, she gave a rushed greeting to James, the driver. Sitting down, she wriggled uncomfortably. The dress, though amazingly beautiful, was extremely tight. She knew that this dress was perfect for her the moment she had heard of the plans from the dressmaker. It was a white silky dress, with underskirts and a hoop to make it stand out more. It had fine lace netting over the skirt, very expensive and imported from some far distant country, and it made her feel very exquisite. The white bodice also had lace covering, but with gold trim along the steel bones and the hem. The sleeves came down to her elbows, with gold stitching running down the arms in delicate patterns. She hoped that the gold patterning would give slight distractions from the pale white breasts slightly jutting over the top of her tightly laced corset. This made her feel somewhat exposed, but she liked the way it made her feel – feminine and powerful and attractive.

She stared out of the window at the passing trees, then at the wrought iron gates of Masen Manor. The owner of the manor had recently come back from travelling with his -now deceased- family. His fourth-great-grandfather had gone travelling 140 years ago and the grandson had only just returned to his English roots. His birth had been very traumatic; his mother had died in childbirth, and for some very strange reasons – or so had been said. Isabella had no wish to listen to the gossip of the chambermaids, especially gossip that would change her view of the handsome stranger that had arrived at her door just last week. Her mind flashed back to the memory …

_The sun had set and she was sitting at her desk, returning a note to her cousin. There was a sudden knocking at the door and she could hear a deep, male voice. As she presumed it to be Jacob, she rose from the desk and crossed the room silently, raising her skirt a little to prevent herself from tripping and falling down the stairs. Releasing her skirt as she reached the bottom, she finally looked up at the door._

_Her eyes met with a pair she had never seen before … a maroon type of colour with a hint of red. His pupils were vast as though determined to take in all that they could. She pulled her eyes away from his and took in the handsome face, his chiselled jaw line and prominent cheekbones. The butler nodded and beckoned and he stepped inside. She saw that his face was even paler than her own; so pale that it seemed to glow in the semi-darkness. The butler walked away and the stranger closed the dark red mahogany panelled door behind him._

_"Good evening, my fair maiden. My name is Edward Masen. You may have heard of my family and you have definitely seen my family home. I hope that the night is treating you well." She went into a daze listening to his perfect English, rich in his American accent. _

_"All is well with me, fine sir, yet I fear you to be of an illness that implores your pallor to be one of the purest snow It is fair shade lighter than mine own skin, which to me suggests an illness." she replied, smiling sweetly at him. _

_"Ah!" he laughed. "Your caring tone encourages me to be honest. I am not yet used to the quaint English ways of the weather and the downcast pouring of the past few nights have caught me unawares and without a cloak. But I implore you to forget my ill health and accept my invitation to attend a small function at my family home."_

_"I should be delighted to accept your invitation, kind sir. I will be glad to share your company." She smiled and blushed, realising that she was flirting with this stranger. Her cheeks turned peony from the sudden rush of blood to her face. She looked down, and then looked up to see his eyes were alive, showing so much emotion at once. He was staring at her with a longing look, almost hungrily and the red was showing through more than the maroon in his eyes. He blinked and the look was gone._

_"I have left the details with your servant. I trust you will be coming?" he asked, with a pleading note in his voice._

_"But of course." She replied with a gracious smile. _

And with that he had left after saying a short goodbye. She smiled at the memory of his handsome, pale face looking down at her and the twinkle in his eye still flashed before her, like a star in the midnight sky. Even as she stepped out of the carriage, all she could think about was meeting him. She had briefly mentioned Jacob but hadn't gone into much detail, describing him as more of a suitor rather than a fiancé. She hoped that Edward wouldn't ask anymore of him. She couldn't explain why, but she just couldn't tell Edward about Jacob, it was too personal and far too intimidating an idea to think that he wouldn't want to speak to her much anymore. And Edward Masen's silence just wasn't something that she figured she could take much of.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Thanks for my first ever reviews to XoXoEarthboundAngelXoX and Jacobfan216 :)

Thanks everyone for Alerting this story or adding to favourites - I really appreciate this. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Please R&R :D

* * *

Chapter Two

She stared up at the house; its pointed coloured glass windows and heavy lead framing taking her attention. It was so … modern. It had obviously been remodelled when Edward had arrived home. It was fantastic … such craftsmanship and money had obviously gone into the designs. This just had to be Esme and Carlisle Cullen's work. The famous duo were the architects behind the building of her own home. Her parents had admired their other projects so much that they had been consulted almost straight after they had decided to build a new house rather than buy an existing one. She had heard that the couple were working on a restoration in the area, though she had never guessed for it to be the old Masen Manor. She admired the delicate arches of the windows; the sharp edges of the darkened doorframe, contrasting to the light pouring through the open door. She walked over the gravelled drive and through the oak door.

Her presence was announced in the usual way; she nodded graciously to the greeter and smiled at the faces looking about her as the greeter called _'Lady Isabella Swan of Kent'_ and nodded to her. The various cousins in the room rushed over to her chattering excitedly. She allowed herself to be pulled away from the door by them, muttering polite replies to their questions about her health.

She looked around but Edward hadn't made his presence known yet. Inside, the house was less striking than the outside but just as impressive. Gold leaf fixtures, hand painted ceilings; dimly lit by the flickering amber glow of the large chandelier in the middle of the room. Over the other side of the room, the fireplace emitted a warm glow which washed over her like a tidal wave. The band was playing a happy dancing song, to which she could see her cousins wanting to dance with their various suitors. She shook her cousins off and walked over to the fireplace, which was the only source of heat and the loneliest place in the wide, open room. She stared into the flames, unable to get too lost in them when she felt a hand being placed on her back. She span around with a ridiculous smile on her face which faltered when she saw it was Alice; her cousin. Alice Hale was a slight woman of just four foot ten inches tall. She was twenty years old and married to a former American soldier who had moved himself to England at his father's request. He had seen Alice and immediately, they claimed, it was love. Isabella had put very little belief in the story, until recently.

"Hello, dearest cousin of mine! Isn't it just a _wonderful_ night?" she sighed dreamily, her eyes flickering over to the tall, blonde man looking straight at them. _Jasper Hale,_ Isabella thought, _is the absolute opposite to this woman._ Whereas Jasper was more blonde than the sun, Alice had lustrous black hair that flowed down her back in delicate waves - when she allowed it to flow freely, that is. Alice hated her long hair, but to cut it off would be to the wrath of her mother and a considerable wrath that was. Where Alice was easily excited and had a tendency to bounce off the walls in sight of a new frock, Jasper _oozed_ calm in such a way that it infected everyone in the vicinity with its tendril-like quality. "Are you having a nice time? You seemed as though you were looking for someone… It wouldn't be that _delightful_ fiancé of yours would it?" she shuddered, Isabella confidences in her giving her light towards Jacob's true character.

"Heaven's no!" Isabella cried. "I was actually looking for Master Masen, to give him my congratulations on such a successful party. But he seems to be a hard man to find." She peered around again.

"Ah, darling Bella, I think that I should take up your attention before you become enamoured with this young man and rile up the local gossip mongers." Isabella peered down into Alice's eyes carefully and apparently she was joking.

"Alice, dearest, there is no need for you to tear yourself away from that handsome husband of yours. Go… Enjoy yourself." Isabella giggled and gently pushed Alice towards Jasper, who nearly ran over to greet her.

A strong gust of wind gushed through the open door and straight through the entrance hall and blew the loose curls around her face. Isabella heard the gasps and spun around to see the commotion. Everyone in the room looked windswept, as though they had walked along the cliff side. Four young men were struggling to close the door, even though there was no more wind. Women were cowering away from the door and trying to fix their hair. Alice, she duly noted, was standing behind Jasper protecting her clothes and smoothing her hair back into place. The wind started blowing through again and seemingly directed itself at Isabella. She made no effort to protect her hair or her dress; just standing there motionless, the loose tendrils of her hair flowing softly behind her. She enjoyed the feeling, because although the first gust of wind had been like an icy knife through her soul, the second, constant blow felt like a gentle summer breeze blowing through her, warming her body up better than if she were to stand in the fire crackling merrily behind her, oblivious to the strong wind blowing through the ball room.

The door that the four men were struggling to close suddenly burst open, and in walked Edward. He shut the door against the gale force wind as easily as if the door were made of pine and it was a still, summers day.

His eyes lying directly on Isabella, he made his opening speech.

"My fair maidens, and my noble gentlemen, I welcome you all most graciously to my family home. May you eat, drink and be merry. Dance as the music takes you. This delightful nine some," he gestured to the nine man band standing on the slightly raised stage, "will take you to new heights of dancing pleasure. I wish for you all to have a wonderful night. My home is your home… Thank you."

To much applause he bowed, and was suddenly engulfed with young girls clamouring for his attention. Isabella turned around towards the fire. She didn't think she could bear to watch him being swept off his feet by a younger, prettier girl with no ties, no worries and, especially, no Jacob. A tear ran down her cheek, which was near instantly dried by the fire.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and expecting it to be Alice, she ignored it. Then she heard someone clear their throat and speak in a deep, foreign accent.

"My dear lady, I must have the most gruesome of manners." She spun around and he clasped her hand and kissed it, before letting it drop softly to her side. "The other night I did not even ask of your name, but yet a delightful cousin of yours named Alice told me that your name is Isabella Swan. Such a pretty name … so fitting for your pretty face. Shall we dance?"

She thankfully grasped his offered hand and followed him to the dance floor. The band was playing a slow song and hundreds of couples were dancing in the area in front of them. Isabella and Edward strolled forward and moved into the crowd. Nestled close into his neck, Isabella breathed out, tickling his neck with the hot air. Suddenly he felt more alive than he had in years. He felt connected with her in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Her neck was exposed; he was brushing his nose with it occasionally as they danced. He could see the vein bravely keeping her to life. And yet, he ignored anything except the pure pleasure he felt in holding her warm body against his. As the song came to an end, he kissed her forehead and flitted away.

She was left feeling disconnected. It was as though, in that brief kiss, his emotions had gone straight to the brain that his lips were just centimetres from. She felt his confusion, his urge for her … it was just as strong as the urges she kept controlled around him! And yet, while hers were pure animal lust, his was of a different kind. It was something she couldn't put her finger on…

Suddenly he reappeared, but this time he had drinks in his hands. They were in ornate chalices and of a dark purple kind of colour, thick and somewhat fruity. He encouraged her to drink some, taking none of his own. It tasted weird to Isabella, not like any form of alcohol she'd ever tried, though her experience wasn't that varied. The juice tasted weird, with a bitter taste, like rust, but was also very sweet to her, like nectar to a bee. As the liquid hit her stomach, it felt like her insides had been frozen, though the drink was warm. It was a very pleasurable feeling for her. Edward didn't take his eyes off her as she drank the juice hungrily. A drop rolled down her cheek and dripped onto her chest. He gently wiped it off using his thumb. This juice had the desired effect on Isabella … it seemed Edward was right. He smiled at her as she licked her lips of the rest of the juice.

"Shall we dance, mein _hübscher junger Liebling_?" he enquired softly, taking her glass.

* * *

http://w ba nk. ru/img/BR00-65 ?s ize =l – How I imagine the ballroom.

*_mein__ hübscher junger Liebling –_ German – My pretty little darling. Don't ask why it's in German... I just thought it would eb nice if Eddie called Bella nicknames in other languages :P I could be mean and not tell you what they mean and make you go use Google translator like I did ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Edward didn't leave Isabella's side all night. They danced together, laughed together and drank together, though technically Isabella drank with him holding his cup at her side. They talked seriously, sitting out on the faster songs due to Isabella's lack of dancing skills and co-ordination. He spoke to her of his sadness at being alone for so long and she told him of her troubles with her impending marriage and Jacob. Both found comfort in the other; both had problems which they needed to get off their chests, and indeed now had someone to confide them to. Nearly everyone had gone home before they noticed the time – it was nearly dawn. They got up and started walking through the entrance hall towards the door.

"Ah – such a night to remember. Do let me escort you to your - still awaiting - carriage. Your driver must _adore_ you! Or his wage is rather well paid." He laughed his dark laugh; Isabella's heart rate suddenly shot up. "We should meet again; we do seem to be a good tonic for each other." Edward said, sounding suddenly tired.

"Yes, I do agree." Isabella breathed quickly. "We should meet tomorrow, but in the evening as I have a few small matters to attend to during the day. Meet me in the Rosary Gardens tomorrow eve at eight pm. We shall talk more then." She finished with a whisper, embracing him and breathing in the sweet scent of his chest.

"Oh but for the morrow," he replied. "I shall wait with baited breath for your company again. Farewell." He bowed down in front of her and kissed her hand. She felt his teeth brush her hand and smiled as James sleepily closed the door.

"Good night, dearest Edward. Until next time!" she called before blowing him a kiss. In the carriage she sat back, amazed at the new emotions rushing through her. She stretched her hands and that was when she noticed the small scratches on her hands, in the same place where Edward had kissed them. She stared at the scratches for a few seconds then shrugged her shoulders. She sighed as she remembered she had to meet Jacob in a few hours. "Oh but for the next night to arrive ever faster." She then fell into a deep sleep, which she couldn't be woken from. When she woke up at 11am, the two scratches were still there, not even beginning to heal. The hand around them was all red, as though all of her blood had collected in that area. She decided to wear gloves for the meeting that she was already late for.

At 7:45pm she arrived at the park feeling extremely nervous and scared. The dark trees and their threatening branches leered at her, making her feel as though she were being watched. She touched her cheek, wincing a little as she brushed the large bruise still forming on her cheekbone. How could Jacob have known that she didn't come home until dawn? Yes, his face had been a picture when she walked in an hour late, and the fact that she looked like the living dead. It wasn't her fault that she fell asleep in the stupid meeting; a bunch of other pig-headed _'nobles'_ discussing business and telling vulgar jokes was not her idea of fun. She knew there was trouble coming when she saw the blazing look in Jacob's face, which had certainly woke her up. She sat on a nearby bench as the images of that afternoon flashed through her mind with no intention of stopping, as though determined to relive it all over again…

_Once everyone had left, the argument had begun. Jacob's voice was low and mysterious, devoid of any emotion. _

_ "What games are you playing? Is it your wish to embarrass me?" He turned Isabella's chair around to face him and put his hands on the top of her arms. Isabella pursed her lips and looked away. His eyes flashed and he slapped her cheek, forcing her to look at him again. Her deep brown eyes filled with tears of humiliation and anger. Jacob smiled at her, enjoying the pain he was causing._

_ "I have no need to cause you humiliation, Jacob. You do quite a fine job causing it for yourself." His face scrunched up and he pushed her arms away violently, rocking the mahogany chair onto the two back feet. Isabella's mouth opened in shock and then she found herself flying through the air. Jacob's punch had knocked her clean off the chair and she hit the fireplace with a loud bang. She cursed silently and felt her temple, surprised to see the blood on her fingers._

_ "You insolent wench!" he screamed, stomping over to her. He knelt down and clasped her face roughly with hands. "How DARE you even think of speaking to me in that fashion! You disrespect me! You dislike me! It makes my body scream with laughter to think that you think I want you for my wife… Why would I want a wife like you? Wives are there simply to keep their husbands amused, even if for a few hours…" he sneered. "And yet you won't even do that!"_

_ Isabella calmly raised her hand to wipe the blood now trickling down her face. "I am not yet married to you, Jacob. I will not defile myself in that way if it can be avoided." She spoke more to herself than to him but he still heard her. His hand flew out and hit her face again, making her face fill with tears. He pushed his body onto her and whispered in her ear. _

_ "Trust me, Isabella. When I think that it is the time to lower my standards to you, you will know. And I urge you to place your trust in me that you will have no say in the matter." He pushed himself up, kicking her in the stomach in the process. "Clean yourself up." he said, dropping a handkerchief to her. He spat on her before walking through the door, leaving her to wipe up the blood now pouring out of the side of her head._

Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of the afternoon. She briskly wiped them away, wiping the moisture from her hands onto the emerald green dress she was wearing. She paced around searching for Edward. The nearby clock chimed nine o'clock. She sighed and turned to go, feeling like her heart had been torn out, thrown on the floor and stamped on.

Then Edward was there, standing in front of her. She gasped; her brain spinning. How had he got there? The only sound had been the noise of her feet rustling the crisp autumn leaves and her thumping, broken, heart. Her heart welded itself back together as she stared at his beautiful face. "Edward!" she exclaimed, breathless with surprise. "Where in the name of heaven did you come from?!"

"Well, it would be a long and laborious task to answer that question. I trust you are familiar with the process of conceiving a child?" he asked with a playful, almost flirtatious, look in his eye. She stood up and linked her arm up with his.

"I am familiar with the idea, just not the practicality." She giggled, blushing furiously. "What an exciting concept! Care to tell me more?" she asked, just as flirtatious as he. Isabella could feel her heart pounding faster and her body temperature was rising, despite the cold of the autumn night. She blushed a lot and kept snuggling up to him because she was 'cold'. He didn't get the hint that she wanted to be closer to him, wanted to press her bosom into his chest and look into his eyes, she wanted to be able to see them staring back at her full of love and admiration. He put his jacket around her shoulders regardless, briefly lecturing her about bringing a thicker coat. She almost let herself start thinking of a future with Edward… She could almost see the magnificent wedding, the long flowing white dress and Edward looking simply stunning in a simple suit. She was picturing his little bronze haired, brown eyed children running around on the grounds of Masen Manor. Then the future changed quickly as she remembered the problem that was Jacob. Jacob expected her at his house again but she had no intention of going. After yesterday's _performance_, she had no wish to see Jacob ever again. She had been given a glimpse into what her future would be like if she married Jacob, and she couldn't let that happen. But she wouldn't drag her beautiful angel with her. She stopped and turned towards Edward.

"I must leave! How it feels to leave this beautiful place … to leave you … it could never be described." She murmured, feeling tears brimming in her eyes and turned away from him so that she could wipe them away. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back. The moon was shining weakly on them. The weak moonlight highlighted Edward's eyes, which were slightly glazed, as though the brain behind was working furiously.

"What an unusual colour of the eye … such a mix of red and purple. What species of man are you?" The last part was a mutter, as her voice trailed off.

"I must speak with you as soon as possible … and in secret. It is of the gravest importance." He looked so sad and serious that her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his pale face looking at her. He gently cupped her face and she recoiled slightly, feeling a painful twinge in her cheekbone. She embraced the pain, if it were Edward's touch that brought it back. He snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her closer still. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. He moved his hand quickly, putting his hand under the chin and lifted her face towards his.

"What is wrong with your face?" he murmured softly to her, pulling her under the light of the nearest flickering gas-lit lantern. He gently pushed her face to the side to see her cheekbone and swore softly to himself under his breath. He checked the other side, his face darkening and his eyes turning a near shade of black in their anger. She briefly considered what had gone on that afternoon and she saw Edward's face darken even more, if that were possible. Did he know what she had thought?

"I will never let him hurt you again, my love." He whispered, the sentence was short, but effective. Isabella felt like no evil could ever its way to her again. She relaxed into his strong arms. Edward kissed her forehead. "I could never let you go." He murmured. Slowly and deliberately, he lowered his face and their lips touched briefly, her dusky pink against his ruby red. He pulled back and looked into her depthless brown eyes.

"I've never had emotions like the ones I have been graced with these past few hours. They are full of love, happiness and joy… such strength of these emotions have never been felt before. I am full of a certainty that you are the one soul that mine must belong to."

"I have been hoping you'd say that." Isabella breathed. She pulled him closer to her still. "I think … I love you Edward." His eyes widened in surprise, and he pushed her back towards the tree behind them.

As their lips locked, there was only she and him in the whole world. The park had disappeared … the world had disappeared ... the whole universe even.

How long they stood there, she didn't know. Her brain was flying above the trees, above the world, somersaulting in gymnastic flips through the stars. All that had existed, and ever would, was her and the handsome foreigner she was being held by. His hands moved up and down the intricate details of her emerald dress, the beads arranged in small expensive patterns. When they finally stopped, love and passion were crashing through their bodies. She raised her hand to stroke his face, causing shadows on the tree behind. He blinked rapidly as though the shadows were some hidden message that was understood only by him. The sun had begun to rise, its dim lights becoming stronger by the second.

"I have to go!" he said urgently. He kissed her again and she felt as though her whole body were flying this time. She opened her eyes. She was miles away from the park. In fact, as she peered around, she was back at her own house, at the end of the drive where the shadows were deepest.

"How…" she began confused, but Edward cut her off.

"Time flies," he chuckled. "Farewell." He said softly. He kissed her on her forehead and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes, he had gone. Dazed and bewildered, she walked up the drive in a daydream, reliving the events of the past few hours.

"What has just happened?" she muttered to herself as she let herself in through the door. It shut with a bang, waking James who was asleep in the carriage. He grumbled to himself as he led the horses to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks to all my reviewers :)

XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo

deJean Smith

annienow

jerseyhalliwell

and Jacobfan216.

Reviews equal love, and I love you guys :)

* * *

Chapter Four.

At 7:30pm three days later, there was a knock at Isabella's door. She opened it to find the butler standing there.

"Master Edward Masen for you, ma'am. " the butler said fluidly before exiting her chamber. She went downstairs to find Edward pacing around the foyer in a handsome black suit. He saw her then smiled, albeit nervously.

"I wonder if you'd be kind enough to allow me to bask in your company for the evening." he said, bowing and taking her hand.

"Why, kind sir, it wouldst be an honour." She replied, her eyes sparkling. "I pray thou wouldst find a simple carriage ride interesting enough for your approval?" After hearing his agreement she called for the butler to send for James and the carriage. She got her cloak and went outside, waiting in the doorframe for the carriage to arrive. It drew up eventually and she walked over to it, calling for Edward as she went.

She opened the door and was just climbing in as Edward stepped out the front door. Suddenly the horses went crazy; bucking and braying and trying to get away. After several minutes of the horses rearing and throwing Isabella around the carriage, the horses were finally beaten into submission, though they were nervously neighing every now and then. Edward slipped into the carriage fluidly, clearing his throat and coughing.

"I give my heartfelt apologies for the performance of the two beloved beasts pulling this contraption. I have no idea what could have infiltrated their minds. They were most well behaved earlier. I guess that some unknown element has startled them…" Her eyes glanced at Edward briefly before she sank into thought of what exactly could have startled her two beloved horses.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward finally spoke in a small quiet voice. "Alas, I am in the knowledge as to their queer behaviour. _I _am the reason for their discomfort. Does your mind go back to the night before the present when you professed that I was unusual?" Edward's eyes couldn't meet hers, and he looked almost … ashamed of himself.

"Yes, of course. I do manage to recall most of our conversations." She blushed as she remembered that the last comment about Edward had been murmured, and meant for her ears only. "But I did not mean for it to offend your person, I was…" But Edward held up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

"No offence taken of course, but I implore you to listen to all I say with an open mind and a brave heart." Her face was looking confused, signalling for him to carry on. He gulped and wiped his brow before continuing.

"Certain… certain _circumstances_ when I were of more… ah… _tender _years gave way to a more depressingly abnormal present time."

"Abnormal? In which way do you consider yourself abnormal?" Isabella inquired, though feeling foolish for asking. Of course he was abnormal. Even she had noticed that at their very first meeting.

"I consider myself abnormal for the simple fact that I _am_ abnormal." For the first time since getting into the carriage he relaxed, slouching back against the rich velvet upholstery. She smiled at him and moved her body forward, wanting nothing more than to have her body closer to his. Her breath cascaded in a white cloud over his face. He breathed it in, closing his eyes, as though tasting the finest wine. Suddenly, he stiffened and pulled back into the sofa before moving forward in a move that she missed. His hands were holding his face, his elbows holding his head and he was pulling at the sides of his face as though in great discomfort. He knew that the time had come to explain his abnormal behaviour.

"There's no easy way to say this …" he began slowly. He was silent for a moment, deliberating for a second as how to tell her without frightening her. "I … am… not a …an average person. In fact I'm not even of a human disposition." He sat back suddenly, apparently scrutinising her reaction to his words.

Apart from the paling of her face, which was something that she truly couldn't control, she gave no reaction at all to his words, just a quick careful nod. Her evergreen eyes were the most heavily guarded place of her face; the place most likely to give away the true feelings inside. Edward smiled then quickly regained his composure.

"Do you realise what I'm saying?" he whispered softly, the ghost of a long forgotten hope in his eyes. She vaguely wondered what that hope was before she found herself answering.

"I knew for a certainty that you were not who you claimed to be. Your beauty is too divine, your movements too swift to be considered merely as those of an exceptional human. To be entirely truthful, it wouldst be an insult to your … talents for you to be considered as a common human. I'm not entirely sure of your … nature and origin to name you as such, but I believe that you are the man that you claimed left these lands a hundred and forty years ago. You were not named after your great grandfather … thou wouldstst be the same person, which is why you now appear to be alone with no family around you. You are alone, because your immediate family died much over a century ago." She took a deep breath, steadying her flaming nerves before continuing, all the time staring into his strange eyes. His eyes gave her the strange urge to carry on; the darkness of them reminding her of being huddled under a thick blanket as a child, protected from the monsters of her dreams. "I don't know _what _you happen to be, but I do know one simple thing; I love you, Edward Masen. Whether that happens to be the angel who I accredit with saving my life and my sanity, or the other side of you that is yet to be known, I truly want you by my side for the next one hundred and forty years, and the next, and for a million times that, if possible."

Edward stared at her, speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times before he gasped out his reaction. "But … I am … not an angel! I am the exact opposite!" he took a few deep breaths, shuddered and carried on in a more formal manner. "I am, however, happy to hear that you still, at present, find me in your favour." Another deep breath. "I am no angel. In a matter of fact, I have been painted as the opposite. The way I live, the way I … sustain myself, is not entered upon lightly. None of these are my choices, my body lives the way it has to live. And if you were to enter my … uh … way of life, then thou wouldstst never be able to return. You wouldst watch your family and friends wither and die, while you yourself stay as young and as beautiful as you are now." He touched her hair briefly.

"But what exactly are you?" One half of her thought that it was a stupid question for her to ask. She didn't want to know. She wanted to enter the unknown, to have to adjust, to have Edward help her along with his soothing voice, erasing her worries and keeping her safe. However, the more sensible side won, by letting her think that she wouldst be of more use to Edward if she were fully aware of what was happening to her body, her mind, her senses.

"I have many names… many cultures and religions believe different things about me. I am called a 'blood-drinker', a 'demon of blood'. Legends include Satan himself branding some of his most loyal workers the honour of feasting on Gods children, another one being that my kind evolved just like yours. My people, as a whole, stay secret, which I don't understand. If we evolved like you, then why can't we be out in the open and enjoy our existence. Myths include being allergic to the sun, being able to fly, the ability to morph into animals, and," he grinned the crooked grin that made Isabella's heart soar, "stealing young maidens to change to our lifestyle. Of course, I have not stolen anything. I have given you the choices to be you now, or to change to someone that you could want to be. Your society may not know me wholly yet, but legends are still believed and quite rightly so. I am a …" he coughed indiscreetly. "I am a vampire." He breathed out like a weight had been lifted.

"A v-vampire?" she breathed. Of course she had heard of vampires. Strange tales of gossip of handsome strangers taking people and … she shuddered delicately. Drinking their blood. How did he account for that?

"To be able to continue to live," he began, as though he had heard her thoughts. "You wouldst have to … sacrifice others. Other lives. People's lives. People with jobs, families, love, futures… Does thou really believe you could live with that?" he stared at her intently. Isabella turned her head to look out of the window, looking blankly at the images passing, not really registering in her mind. She could feel the gaze of his murderous eyes burning the side of her head. Murderous, as that is what he was. A murderer… the first rule against God. Could she really give herself up to Satan like that? Give up all chance of living in His kingdom, and the chance of happiness for all eternity? Did she really believe that she could go to heaven anyway?

No, she did not. Her childhood was filled with all the memories of her father threatening her in the name of God. Just a few months ago, he had told her that going against the marriage to Jacob was a one way ticket to hell. Her parents were dead anyway, killed by wild animals in a lodge in Switzerland. Wolves, they had said. Isabella didn't really care more or less. She was not attached to her father much, and her mother only marginally more as they wouldst visit the church together on Sundays. Renée and Charles had left her to be brought up by a variation of nannies, servants and passing cousins. She had lived with Alice for several months before her parents had realized that she was no longer in their substitute parents were much less devout than her own parents, so they had instilled a healthy tendency for wanting proof for her ideas. Everything she did was with a purpose, a reason, to prove something to herself. This was why she was different to her cousins. She made her own mind and stuck to it. This was why she was ploughing ahead with the wedding. She had made up her mind whilst her parents were still alive and that decision had stuck with her. She was not afraid of God's apparent wrath, but was afraid of the rumours that Jacob had threatened that he would spread around if she were to be absent at her own wedding. Such tales were of distaste, vulgar to her innocent mind. But could she kill innocent people? She didn't know the answer to that. She could always kill the bad men, but they weren't always easy to find.

"Your answer need not be received tonight. I have an eternity to wait for it. You are not so lucky. You have a mere fifty years at maximum to consider your options."

"I will not have you wait that long." Her voice was strong, clear and resolute. "I wish to join you. My mind and my heart are already yours, and I wouldst want nothing more than to belong with you entirely. I need a couple of days to prepare for leaving. I ask for you to come to my house two days from now. If I am to leave during the day then I will attract less attention then I wouldst if I were to creep out at night."

"Not possible, unless you wish to leave on your own. I cannot go out during the day. It does not hurt me, just makes me feel uncomfortable as I am much more … noticeable. Sunlight turns my body into a living crystal; my body looks like it shimmers like diamonds. There are many things you need to know about the world you wish to join. Your body will never age, can never be damaged… the world could crash and burn a million times and you could not be hurt. There's only one sure way to exterminate a vampire, to truly end his vampiric life. His or her body must be ripped apart and shredded It is very hard to defeat a vampire, and only other vampires are able to do it." He looked at her horrified face and grinned. "Your wish was to learn of this, and I am only giving you my knowledge as I assume it to be." His face turned deadly serious. "Your conversion will be a horrific experience, and one that you shall never forget. Vampire minds are infalliable and we do never forget. The pain you will feel in your conversion is pain that you will feel forever, if you care to think about it. For it is _extremely_ painful. It lasts for two days and two nights, and you will shout and scream and fight and thrash against me. You will beg for death, to come and come quickly." He paused, and took a deep breath. "It is not a decision to be entered into lightly. If you so wish, I will call at your house tomorrow eve, and shall accept your decision. I will not ask of you to become a vampire, if your wish is to stay human. I will offer you the opportunity to leave Jacob for good, to leave your prison, as it has so been called, and to come with me. I can take you far away, give you as much money as you could dream of, I could give you treasure troves of clothing and jewellery. You wouldst never want for anything. My only wish is for you to be happy. When vampires change they are changed with the emotions that they were feeling before their conversion mainly intact. This means that until he or she meets their true soul mate, their destined partner, their emotions are not the ones I am feeling now. Just in the weeks before this, I have been as murderous and cantankerous as I have always been. You, my darling Isabella, have changed me in ways that I never dreamed possible. These feelings will never change, never falter, just grow stronger with time. I am giving you my all, my darling; all I ask is that you leave Jacob and the life you don't want for one that is going to be much happier and so much more leisurely for you, even without your becoming a vampire." His face broke for a moment. "You could even forget me, if you so wished. I could leave you to your life, and let you marry and bear children… Just please, my liebling, not with Jacob."

She sat silent for a moment, staring out of the window. Her mind was buzzing with the news of what had been shovelled on her mind. Many images were flashing across her mind, her thoughts were overwhelmed with what could be… She could see herself walking along hand in hand with Edward, laughing and joking, whilst being made to walk behind Jacob like his little pet dog, forever being overlooked and mistreated; an image of her lying down with Edward with him holding her tightly in his arms and then a flash of the overpriced, over publicised wedding with Isabella walking up the aisle in tears and Jacob leering and smirking at her. Her outlook had been miserable and depressing; until Edward came along. He was like the fire being lit in her dismally dark future. There was no way she could give him up now. She turned to him, a single tear running down her face.

"My dear Edward, there will be no way possible that I should ever be able to forget you." She lightly brushed his cold face. "Almost as much as I never wish to leave you…" she slid across the carriage to sit on his side. "I join you from now. From this moment on I am yours. I shall tell Jacob and sort my affairs. Come to my home tomorrow eve. I shall be ready and waiting." She smiled and kissed him briefly. "James," she called in her sugary tones. "Wouldst thou be so kind as to deliver Master Masen to his home?"

"Of course Ma'am," came the reply. She never left Edward's touch the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

I know. It's been a ridiculous amount of time since I last posted; just shoot me now! ):

But I do have a reason! This story was on my laptop and it's already all written out, when the laptop decided it wasn't going to charge anymore. So I had to send it off to be fixed and I only got it back yesterday. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good – I've been in a mad rush to edit it and improve it but it just isn't working for me ):

Review please!! :)

Isabella awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She basked in the light for a few minutes, recalling the events of the night before with a small smile on her face. She slowly sat up and stretched, before reaching over to pull the bell-rope next to her bed. The maids rushed in as usual, one with her breakfast and one with her outfit for the day. She ate her breakfast and got help with her corset before putting on an extravagant red dress. Her voice rang out throughout the house as she called her staff to the dining room.

"I am honoured for you all to join me," she smiled kindly at them, "as I have an announcement. My wish is for you all to not panic, as you all will not be out of work, but your presence will barely be needed here. As you are all aware, I am to be wed in but 5 days. In this time, I will be away visiting distant relatives in London but I will return on the eve of my wedding. However, I am to have a guest here tonight and he does not wish to have staff hanging around him. So I am releasing you from your duties as of 6 of the clock tonight. You shall not return to this house until the morn two days from now." Horrified faces stared back at her.

"You will of course be on full pay." There was collective sigh of relief in the room and Isabella was relieved at the lack of argument from them. "I am going out this morn and will probably be returning around lunchtime. By this time I want my clothes to be packed away in trunks, ready for my departure tomorrow morning." Her feet flew to the family safe, removing all of the cash and jewellery into the small box she had carried downstairs with her. She called for James to ready the carriage and retrieved her travelling cloak, her box of valuables and ran out of the door.

The day was a hectic one for Isabella. She removed most of the money out of the bank and added it to the collection she already had. She went to the biggest nearby town, Darlordon, and exchanged a large amount of cash, an amount close to thirty thousand pounds, into jewellery. She was amazed at the cleverness of her idea for carrying her money with her. If the money was put into jewellery, than she could take it with her, wherever it was that she was going, without anyone being suspicious of what she was taking.

It was a long morning and it was early afternoon when she arrived back home, exhausted at bargaining and carrying the heavy box around with her. When she arrived home, Alice's sister-in-law and Isabella's best friend was waiting for her in the drawing room. Rosalie was a statuesque beauty, with flowing blonde hair eyes so blue they were practically violet.

"My dearest cousin Bella! How long has it been since I last laid my eyes on you darling face?" Rosalie gushed. "I missed the party at Masen Manor, but for good reason I can tell you!" And then she brought from the couch a small bundle. "May I introduce Master William Emmett McCarty, four weeks old."

Isabella's heart jumped at the thought of being an aunt of sorts, but then sank at the thought of what she was leaving behind in her quest for eternal love.

"Oh, Rosa_lie_!" Isabella cried. "Why didn't you tell me you had given birth?" as she held her arms out for the sleeping babe. She gazed at the baby boy, her heart swelling as she noticed the inherited blond hair of William's mother, but the curly tresses of his father. "Oh, he is just a_dora_ble!"

They chatted for a while, before Rosalie declared that she had to leave to see Emmett, the huge bear of Alice's brother. Rosalie gave her an awkward, one-armed hug, before leaving for her waiting carriage.

Isabella wiped a tear from her cheek as she realised how much she would miss her friends, but then thought of Edward and a small smile graced her features as she realised the important job that she had to do, the job that she was dreading.

---_ A few hours later ---_

She was in the sitting room, writing a farewell letter to Jacob when the door knocked loudly. She looked up, startled. The fire which had been freshly lit when she had settled down to write her note was now burning in embers. The sky was a dark blue, but not yet black; it was around nine o' clock.

"Early for Edward..." she thought, "He's impeccably punctual." Tucking the note into her breast she swung the door open with a smile. Jacob's leered back at her, his body emitting a strong alcoholic stench. Her smile faltered; Jacob was dangerous at a time like this.

"Uh… Greetings Jacob, what on earth could bring you around at a time like this?" she asked, indicating at the darkness surrounding them. He ignored her cautious greeting, shoving his way past her holding a bottle of foul smelling amber liquid. She closed the door quietly behind him, hoping that he'd just pass out or stumble and knock himself out.

"Wh-What could I possibly d-do for you, Jacob?" she asked as calmly as she could, the faltering tone of her voice betraying the confidence she was hoping to portray. He lurched suddenly forward ripping the note out of her dress and reading it quickly. His irritated face flashed in anger and crumple in embarrassment of being ditched practically at the altar.

"You, my _darling_ fiancée," -there was a lot of emphasis on the 'darling' that Isabella didn't like- "are a filthy harlot. We are to be wed in but four days and yet you conceive me to be such a fool that you wouldst have me think all was fine until I find you gone!" he gathered himself, then slapped her face. She staggered back clutching her cheek, breathing quickly, her mind calculating frantically. Jacob was taller, stronger and faster; no chance of beating him. She wouldst surely die if she struggled too much.

On the other hand, she could hold him off until Edward arrived. He wouldst be there soon so if she could just keep him calm enough then Edward could come and evict Jacob from the house. It seemed the only plan of action. She backed away slowly as Jacob came closer, the malice in his eyes intent upon her.

She reached the bottom of the stairs. As much as she didn't want to take her eyes off him, she needed to get out of his reach. She spun around, intent on getting upstairs and hiding in the attic or locking herself in the library. She put her first foot on the stairs and ran for the next one, tripping on her petticoat and sprawling across the next six stairs.

Even as she struggled to stand she realised that it was too late for escape... Jacob had seen her misguided attempt to run and realised what she was trying to do. As she struggled to stand up she felt Edward's hand grab the back of her throat.

"Edward! Leave me be!!" she screamed. Suddenly there was a noise like something flying through the air before a sharp, stinging pain shattered the top of Isabella's head. There was the malodorous smell of whisky in the air, and she could feel it dripping down her face, combined with the rusty smell of blood. He forced her body around and punched her in the face. Her lip split and she could feel her tongue being sliced open by her tooth. She fell back on the stairs again, lying flat out with his body pinning her down. Screaming in agony, she writhed and twisted and tried to fight her way free. Her eyes were stinging and tears were flowing freely.

"Ah… To think I was just going to end your worthless life. Thou thinks you are to run away and marry your fancy man. Upon my word, I cannot fathom as to why you prefer this – this _barbarian_ to me, Jacob Black, son of one of the greatest nobles in the whole of my beloved England. I am sure you are aware it is a sin for a woman to be _impure_ when pledging your soul to another." He laughed menacingly before ripping her skirt right up to her waist.

"No! NO! Leave me ALONE! Get OFF me!" Her hand reached out and scratched his face, leaving long trailing stripes of blood. There was no way she could allow Jacob to defile her like that. She reached out again, clawing and slapping and hitting every inch of him she could. She lifted her knee and hit him in the groin, but though his eyes rolled and he grunted in pain, his iron vice on her did not lessen. One of his hands left her arm and grabbed her throat, increasing the hold on her while the other trailed down… The grip on her throat was so tight that she could see her vision becoming darker and blacking out slowly.


End file.
